Slenderman
Slenderman is a fiction character that originated as a creepypasta Internet meme. He is the main antagonist of the Slenderverse, the Slender Man Mythos ''and all works related to it. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * 'Slenderman vs. The Animatronics' (Completed) * 'Slenderman vs Batman' (Completed) * Bendy vs Slenderman * Ben Tennyson vs Slenderman (Abandoned) * Slenderman VS Boogeyman * 'Darth Vader Vs Slenderman' (Completed) * Enderman (Minecraft) Vs Slenderman (Creppypasta) * Slenderman vs Eyeless Jack (Abandoned) * 'Slenderman vs Freddy Krueger' (Completed) * Jack Skellington VS Slenderman * 'Slenderman vs. Jason Voorhees' (Completed) * Jaws vs. Slenderman (Abandoned) * 'Slenderman vs. Jeff the Killer' (Completed) * 'Nightmarionne vs Slenderman' (Completed) * 'Slenderman vs Predator' (Completed) * Slenderman vs Puppets * Sonic vs Slenderman * Springtrap vs. Slenderman * The Spy vs Slenderman (Abandoned) * 'Slenderman VS The Tall Man' (Completed) * Slenderman vs Wither (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Animatronics VS Eren Jaeger VS Slenderman (Abandoned) * 'Creepypasta Battle Royale' (Completed) * Creepypasta Battle Royale (New X) * Indie Horror Game Antagonist Battle Royale * Monster Battle Royal * Video Games Villains Battle Royale With the Creepypastas * Horror vs Creepypasta * 'Jason Voorhees Vs Creepypastas' (Completed) 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: ''The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) * Pennywise (It) History Slenderman is a manifestation of demonic energy that stalks the Slender Woods in search of new people to kill. He's been doing this all his life. Many times have his motives been left unknown, but some theorize that Slenderman is attempting to take control over our universe or fuse his realms with it. Sometimes, Slenderman has been seen as more destructive, such as rifting and leeching off various universes through Dimensional Bleeding. Whilst his true motives vary and are still not known, Slenderman is a powerful entity not to be messed with. Death Battle Info Background *Name: Slenderman, The Operator, The Administrator, The Father, The Tall Man, The Tall Man in the Dark, The Thin Man, The Ajax Monster, Gorr'Rylaehotep, Faceless King, The Giant, The Man in the Suit, The Candlestick Man, Windigo, Der Ritter, Fear Dubh, Der Großmann and various others *Age: Unknown (at least 11,000 years) *Height: 7'0" (varies), sometimes up to nine feet *Weight: Unknown *Unknown entity Powers and Abilities Paranoia Fuel *Can make those around him feel paranoid *Doesn't work on everyone Teleportation *Can be used instantly *Can also teleport others *In addition, Slenderman can move himself and others through time *Doesn't work if being watched Insta-kill *Only works if being looked at directly *No way to avoid it *Used in tandem with teleportation Tendrils *Appendages that come out of his shoulder *Can have hands on them *Stated to be capable of cracking space and time Slender Sickness *A terrible illness given to those near Slenderman. *Causes nausea and internal bleeding. Aura *Induces various effects on others around him, like corruption, sleeplessness and the effects of contaminants Other Powers *Pyrokinesis *Energy Shots *Electricity Manipulation *Umbrakinesis *Telepathy *Size Shifting *Shapeshifting *Can impersonate others *Weather Control *Mind Control *Emotional Manipulation *Memory wiping *Can make it day when it's night and vice versa *Technopathy *Can turn his suit into armour *Can allow others to live despite old age, disease or mortal injury *Selective Visibility (can choose who can see him and who can't) **Can turn invisible to everyone *Can change how others perceive time *Can cause earthquakes and/or seismic waves by various means *Can make others suffer custom hallucinations *Able to cause floods *Resurrection *Possession Feats *Has killed countless wanderers through the Slender Woods *Has his own video game series *Killed a man who almost outsmarted him *Gained memetic popularity *During a small fight with Evan, Slenderman easily won against and heavily injured his opponent when holding back *The driving force of many events across history. *Directly caused the Dimensional Bleeding, an event that distorts, rifts, leeches on and damages the spacetime of various universes. **Was also seemingly unaffected by this event. *Created various parallel universes and a "mirror world". *In the Middle Ages, overpowered a trained knight in sword fighting using his tendrils... no, really. *Fought off Sonic.exe and Ben Drowned Weaknesses *Lacking in direct offense powers *Can be looked at through mirrors without any consequences **Can't move while this happens Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Creepypasta characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Fear Users Category:Gods Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Murderers Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Horror Game Combatants